Do you like me?
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Joy knows that she likes Fabian. The question is, does he like her back? Joy and Fabian planned on studying, until Joy takes things farther than that. Set before season 1. Jabian.
1. Chapter 1

Fabian stood in front on his locker, taking books out that he needed and outing ones in that he didn't. He didn't notice or hear the brunette girl walk up to him. When his locker closed, Fabian jumped slightly, not expecting to see Joy standing there. "Oh," he said, calming down. "Hey Joy, sorry I didn't see you there." Joy smiled, laughing slightly. "So what's up?" the boy asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Joy twirled her hair around her finger, looking at him. "Well I just thought you might fancy walking home together, yeah?" she asked cutely. Fabian smiled back at the girl nicely.

"Yeah, of course," was his answer. She gave the boy a wide smiling, picking her bag up off of the floor and replying with a 'great'. The two made their way back to Anubis at a fairly decent pace. They made conversation as they went, chatting amongst themselves. "Hey, are we still on for studying when we get back?" Fabian questioned, hoping that Joy had remembered.

"Of course," was Joy's answer. "Studying, if that's what you want to call it." Joy smiled to herself, and bit down on her lower lip. Sure, they would _study. _She recalled the conversation that she and Patricia had the other night. It all started when Joy had told her friend that Fabian asked her to study afterschool. Patricia immediately pulled the brunette aside to talk alone. The redhead knew that her friend had a major crush on this boy. The three of them were best friends, and it was obvious that Fabian liked Joy too.

Patricia decided this was the perfect time to play matchmaker and set the two of them up. Her advice ran through the small girl's head. _If you like him, you need to let him know that. Otherwise he'll forever be oblivious. If you can get him alone to study, that's even better for the two of you. Don't be afraid to make the first move._ Joy nodded to herself, agreeing. Fabian on the other hand looked over at the girl, very much confused.

"What did you say?" Joy stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, thinking of what to answer.

"Oh, nothing, never mind what I said. Yeah, we're still on for studying." The two of them reached the doors of Anubis, pushing them open and heading inside. "Let's study in my room," Joy suggested. Fabian turned to face her.

"Oh, alright, I just assumed we'd be in the living room, but your room works too." Joy flashed a smile in his direction, heading upstairs to her room. Patricia was out of the house, probably in detention, so they would have the whole room to their selves. Fabian followed the girl upstairs and into their room. He was confused at first when she shut the door behind them. "More private," she explained. The brown-haired boy just nodded, and sat down on Joy's bed. The girl waltzed over and sat down next to him, rather close.

The boy took no notice to it really as he got out his text book and opened up to the right chapter. Joy looked in her bag for her book-which was there-and sighed. "Fabian, I think I left my book at school," she lied. "Can I look on with you?"

"Yeah of course," Fabian told her, sliding the book over so they could both see it. She smiled and thanked him kindly. After a few minutes of studying and talking about the subject- which was math-Joy sighed in a peaceful way. She turned to look at her friend, who had a concentrated look on his face. A light smile came across her lips.

"Fabes," she said, catching his attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Joy, what is it?" Joy sighed once more, putting her hands on the bed beside her.

"I'll give you a situation, and you respond with your opinion, okay?" She continued after she saw him nod. "Say a girl had a crush on the same boy for, oh I don't know; let's just say a long while. And let's say this same girl and boy have been best friends for just as long. The girl wants to tell the boy how she feels, but is too scared that he won't like her back and that it will hurt their friendship. What should she do?"

Fabian listened to Joy as she talked, thinking about what she was saying. "Well if this girl really liked him than she should tell him how she felt, either way. Sometimes it takes one person to say 'I like you' for the other person to realize they like you back."

"So she should just tell him how she feels, and ask him out anyways?" Joy asked, repeating his point. Fabian nodded a yes in response. "I'm glad you feel that way," the brunette said, smiling at him. Joy slid closer to the boy and rested her hand on his leg. "So? What do you say?"

Fabian looked at her, confused by her question. "What do you mean?" Joy sighed.

"Patricia was right, you are oblivious sometimes. I was talking about you and me, Fabes," she finally admitted. Fabian's eyes went wide as he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Joy, I-" Fabian didn't know what to say. He should have known something was up when she started telling the situation like that. Apart from his own advice about it takes one person to say 'I like you' for the other person to realize they like you back, Fabian really had no clue what to say. He had never thought about Joy that way before, and thinking about her that way now seemed scary, almost.

"Never mind, don't say anything," Joy said. The girl leaned closer to him, and touched her lips to his very lightly, barely kissing him. When the boy didn't object, Joy kissed him again. Fabian didn't know just how to react when Joy told him that she liked him let alone when she kissed him. He could hear the beat of not just his heart, but hers as well. It started out steady, and rose the lightest bit both times their lips touched. The first time was like a little shock. The second time was like a jump start. After the brunette kissed him twice, she pulled back slightly, looking up into his eyes.

Neither of them said anything. They both just looked into each other's eyes. After a while the boy's lips started to miss Joy's. He' wanted to kiss her, probably more than she first wanted to kiss him. He didn't just want her; he _craved_ her. Joy bit down on her lip for a second, eager to see what Fabian would do if anything. Another minute passed by of complete silence, and Fabian couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed the girl's face in his hands and brought her into a passionate kiss.

Joy's arms wrapped around the boy's neck, and her hands ran through his fine brown hair. She couldn't believe that only moments ago, Fabian had no idea that she liked him. But now, he definitely knew, and was actually kissing her. Fabian slid his arms down the sides of her body, resting on her waist. The brunette girl smiled into the kiss. She let herself fall back onto her bed, bringing Fabian with her. The boy deepened the kiss, sliding his hand further down Joy's body, and running down her leg. The girl tangled her fingers through his hair, messing some of it up.

Fabian smiled slightly into the kiss, and moved his lips from hers to her neck, sucking on her skin and biting down on her collar bone. Joy moaned softly as he did this. She felt his hand running back up her leg, slipping under her skirt and resting on her thigh. She gave a slight gasp to this, as a smirk crept onto the boy's lips. He pulled away from the girl and looked down at her with a light smile. "Okay, so I like you to. We'll continue this another time," the boy said, kissing her lightly.

Joy blushed, and smiled back at him. She gladly accepted the kiss. The girl couldn't help the smile that crept up on her at his words. She liked the sound of that, actually.

* * *

A/N: I was gonna keep this a oneshot, but let me know if you guys think I should continue it :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Joy was accompanied on the walk between classes by Patricia. The girl wore a smirk on her face as she nudged Joy playfully, trying to get her to spill about yesterday. Joy teased her friend by pretending to lock her lips and not say a word. The brunette couldn't help smiling as she did this. Patricia nudged her again, sort of roughly. "Come _on _Joy, just tell me! I'm your best friend; I have to know everything that goes on in your life." Joy gave her a look.

"Oh and you tell me _everything _that goes on in yours?" she questioned. The redhead nodded, but soon added 'to an extent'. Joy raised an eyebrow and kept walking as she continued to avoid the question. Patricia sighed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She noticed the brunette boy standing next to Mick just down the hall and got an idea. Seeing as how Joy somehow didn't notice Fabian, Patricia would use this to her advantage.

"Oh alright, I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll just go ask Fabian," the girl said with a smirk. She opened her mouth to call out his name. "Fabi-" was as far as she got before Joy dragged the redhead out of sight. "Confession time, yeah?" she asked. The brunette sighed, and dropped her bag to the floor.

"Alright…" she started. "I would've told you anyways… eventually. Okay, well I took your advice." Patricia motioned for her to continue.

"And… what happened?" Joy bit down on her lip to prevent herself from smiling any more than she was already.

"We sort of kissed… well I mean, I kissed him twice. But he kissed me the third time, and when he did it, it just felt so different than I thought it was going to." Patricia looked confused, but happy for her friend. She didn't quite understand what Joy meant though.

"Is that good, or bad?" Joy laughed to herself more than at Patricia's comment. She looked at her friend and the redhead could tell that Joy was head-over-heels for Fabian just by thinking about him.

"It was more than good, Patricia. I mean, the two times I kissed him he didn't really react at all. I guess I shouldn't have expected him to. I mean, I sprung my feelings on him too fast I thought at the time. And yet, after a minute of waiting for a reaction, it was like a wave of chemistry flooded over us both. He took my face in his hands and gently pulled me into the kiss. It wasn't like anything I had imagined though, but it was a million times better." Patricia raised an eyebrow, smirking at the girl.

"So, are you two officially a couple? Or are you friends with benefits?" she laughed at her own joke. Joy played along and laughed as well, even though they were neither.

"I'm not sure. The one kiss alone just had so much passion… and he did say that he liked me too after that. I don't know what we are though, and I'm kind of afraid to ask." Patricia nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Alright, well don't you two lovebirds get too carried away as of yet. Hey, why don't we have a movie night tonight with all three of us? It _is _Friday, after and I'm sure Fabian would agree. Besides, it will give you two more time together," she added, nudging her friend once again. Joy picked up her bag and started walking so they weren't late to class. The girl thought over the idea. It did sound pretty nice, and they hadn't had a movie night in a while.

"Okay, yeah I think that's a good idea." She smiled as she said this, biting her lip and playing with her hair. Joy had been in a much more cheerful mood ever since yesterday afternoon with Fabian. After they kissed, they did do some studying. Fabian's words lingered in her head: _we'll continue this another time. _The rest of their study session was spent looking over the material, laughing, joking around, and occasionally giving each other quick kisses-more like pecks-on the lips or cheek. There was also one incident where Fabian kissed Joy on the nose after something silly she had said. The girl thought about it for a minute and remembered what it was.

It had happened right after they finished reading the part of chemistry chapter in their science book. Joy had brought up how you could tell if two people had chemistry between them in a few different ways. _Maybe if you kissed me again, we could tell if it was true chemistry,_ she had said. The boy just laughed, closing his textbook.

_You're too funny._ The girl looked at him and frowned slightly.

_What is it? _She had asked. _You didn't like kissing me? _Fabian looked her in the eyes very seriously.

_I never said that. _She thought for a moment of what to say back.

_Prove it then, and kiss me again. _Just like that, he kissed her on the nose, causing her to laugh slightly. Joy kept this memory in her mind as they continued walking to class. Suddenly she felt herself coming back to reality, and Patricia was talking to her.

"Hello? Earth to Joy?" Patricia had been trying to get Joy's attention, but the girl was caught up in her own little fantasy world.

"Huh?" she replied, completely missing what her best friend had said. Patricia rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Typical Joy," she mumbled. "I said you better ask Fabian if he wants to join us. Also, you'll be sitting in the middle just in case you two find it a bit cozy tonight, or if you just can't control yourselves," she teased. Joy knew she was only kidding; well, halfway kidding. There was still a part of Patricia that was being serious right know, and Joy knew that.

"I don't think anything like that will happen Patricia," the brunette stated, walking into class. She leaned over and whispered the last part to Patricia as they sat down. "Besides, I don't exactly think I'd like to lose my virginity quite yet." Patricia turned around to face her friend.

"You're scared, aren't you? What do you have to be scared about, Joy? It's not like you'll get pregnant or anything." Joy hushed her as Mrs. Andrews walked in. She glanced over at Fabian, who had his nose pressed in his book.

"I'm not scared," she protested even though she really was. "I'd just assumed if one of us would lose their virginity at sixteen it would be you first, Patricia." The redhead gave her a strange look and started to object before she realized that Joy was right. It seemed much more likely that she would lose her virginity before Joy did. People still looked at Joy as the sweet innocent nice girl, like Mara. If Joy wasn't ready for that, she wasn't ready. There was really no need to worry about how Fabian felt on the matter. He would side with Joy on the matter, and say it was better to wait.

"Okay, well either way if you too want some privacy any time tonight, just let me know." Their conversation ended there until class ended and Patricia urged Joy to talk to Fabian. Well, it was more like she shoved the girl into him.

"Whoa," he said when Joy bumped into him, stumbling slightly. Luckily the boy caught her, and smiled down at her. "Hey, I've been looking for you. I thought I saw you with Patricia before class, but when I looked up again you were gone. Is everything alright?" Joy stood there practically paralyzed by his touch. The last time his hands had touched her they were sliding up her skirt. She snapped back into reality trying to laugh it off and smoothed out her uniform, gazing up into his big brown eyes.

"Yeah," she finally answered, smiling back at him. "Actually I came over to ask if you wanted to join Patricia and I for a movie night tonight, yeah?" The taller brunette smiled while thinking it over and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love too. You know, this is actually a relief in a way because I thought you were avoiding me until now." He stepped closer to her, and lowered his voice. "I didn't make you feel uncomfortable yesterday, did I?" he asked in a hushed whisper that sent a shiver down Joy's spine.

"Of course not Fabes, I actually thought it might've been reversed until you kissed back." Fabian laughed at the comment.

"Trust me, it wasn't like that. I'll see you and Patricia tonight, okay? I have to go catch up with Mick. We're hanging out this afternoon. What time for the movie night?" Joy thought of a random time since Patricia hadn't specified.

"Let's say eight?"" The boy nodded and gave her an ever so quick peck on the cheek before taking off. Joy was glad he left before he could her blush. Patricia caught it however, and smirked when the girl returned. "Shut up," she said in a joking manner to Patricia. The two girls returned to Anubis and eagerly awaited eight o'clock to roll around.

*Later on when it was 7:55 Patricia and Joy gathered movie stuff in the living room such as popcorn, water, and candy and set up the movie to play shortly. Everyone else in Anubis would be out tonight, or in their rooms like Mara. Patricia sat down on the couch, pulling Joy down with her. Fabian walked in the front doors of Anubis at 7:59, and sat down next to Joy. "You're late," Joy said teasingly even though he was on time.

"Please forgive me, miss," he said, taking her hand in his as a natural instinct. Joy looked down at their hands indirectly so that Fabian didn't catch her. Patricia started the movie and they sat in silence, watching as it played out. Throughout the movie, Fabian would do little simple things to indirectly flirt with Joy such as stroking her hand with his thumb, or putting his arm around the both of them, resting it on the back of the couch. At one point he moved his arm so that it was just behind Joy, and twirled his fingers through her hair.

Joy liked the way these things felt. They were so simple, but sweet and the girl was enjoying it. Patricia looked over to see the two of them, and gently pushed Joy closer to the boy without him seeing her, so that Joy's head was resting on his shoulder. By the second half of the movie, Joy was practically in Fabian's lap. She rested her hand on his thigh, occasionally running down his leg and back up again. Was it weird for them to do this when they weren't even a real couple? Neither of them seemed to mind or notice. Patricia smiled to herself, thinking that they might actually finally end up together.

After the movie was over, Patricia looked over to see Joy asleep in Fabian's arms, her legs stretched out on top of his and her arm wrapped around his abdomen. Fabian looked up at Patricia. "I didn't want to wake her," he said. "Give me a hand?" Patricia nodded, and helped the boy lift Joy off of him so that he could get up and carry her to bed.

"Are you sure you can carry her all the way upstairs?" the red haired girl questioned. Fabian nodded in response.

"She barely weighs anything, Patricia. I can handle it." Patricia left him to bring her upstairs and she volunteered to clean up the living room. The brown haired boy carried the small brunette upstairs and laid her down on her bed. He smiled at her even though she couldn't see him. The girl looked so cute when she was asleep that it was almost unbearable. Fabian leaned into her and planted a kiss on her soft lips. She stirred and he backed away, in case she woke, which she did. "Hi," he whispered.

She smiled back at him. "Hi." Biting down on her lower lip, she hesitated to ask the question she had been wanting to ask. When she opened her mouth to speak, the boy quieted her with another kiss.

"I know what you're about to ask," he whispered in her ear. "The answer is yes, if you want it to be." Joy smiled at the boy, their faces only an inch apart.

"I do," she said, kissing him back. They were official now, and finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Imma have to be fair and warn you that this chp is kinda M rated, apart from the overall story rating. Just an fyi before you read :)**

* * *

Fabian had left shortly after that leaving the girl to get some sleep. The next morning was Saturday and Joy woke up with the same smile on her face from last night. She couldn't help it really, it was just there. The brunette gracefully descended the staircase into the kitchen and plopped herself down right in between Patricia and Fabian. The boy next to her took her hand in his under the table while eating breakfast. Joy tried not to let her smile show too much or it would give something away. Slowly the rest of the students in Anubis gathered 'round for breakfast as well.

Amber was practically sitting in Mick's lap her chair was so close to his. Jerome and Alfie sat together as the usually did no doubt that they were up to something like they always were. What with Jerome being the prankster he is and all. Then there was Mara who sat between Jerome and Amber this morning with her nose buried in a book so that you could only see the pure concentration in her eyebrows as she sped through the text. Mara was always reading at the table. Sometimes Trudy would ask her to put it away if it was supper time, but she usually only read in the mornings.

Fabian turned his head to his girlfriend as of last night with a smile. "So I wanted to ask if you'd be up to hanging out tonight, yeah? Mick and Amber are going out somewhere so we can hang out in my room if you want." He kept his voice down so that no one would hear them although that just made some of them suspicious. Amber looked over at the two talking so softly.

"Look at you two all whispering and such," she announced. Pretty much all eyes were on them now. "Secrets don't make friends, Fabian. What are you two talking about?" Both of them hesitated to answer her not quite knowing what to say.

"Amber, get a life," Patricia chimed in. "They're talking about homework. You know, that thing you never seem to do?" Many of the students laughed at this including Mick. Amber didn't look very amused at all.

"Might I remind you Patricia that you are in a very similar situation and I would appreciate if you didn't involve my study habits in your little defense argument." The redhead rolled her eyes as she always did. Fabian and Joy didn't want the word out that they were dating as of yet. They just wanted some time together without any of the pressure they knew would be there if everyone knew they were going out. For example, Amber would blab nonstop about it so that eventually the whole school knew. Alfie and Jerome would tease them about it in their usual ways. God only knows how the others would react. Fabian wasn't even sure if he was ready to tell Mick or not.

Joy on the other hand didn't seem as worried as Fabian. She kind of secretly wanted them to go public so everyone could finally see that she could get a boyfriend; it just took time. You don't just meet someone and then the next day you're a couple. No, you have to get to know the person a little bit and the longer you know them for the more you'll be able to tell if the relationship will last or not. Joy and Fabian have known each other for years now, so it was no wonder that they ended up a couple. The small brunette thought for a second after Amber had left. "I would love that," she replied.

Fabian gave her a smile and they both rose from the table after Patricia and as the girl was swept away by the redhead Mick came over to Fabian looking a little suspicious. "What's up with you, lately Mr. Mysterious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Fabian tried to look like he didn't know what Mick was talking about.

"What do you mean?" The blonde wasn't having it. He pulled Fabian aside to talk in private where no one could hear them.

"What do _you _mean what do I mean? What's going on between you and Joy?" Fabian gave him another confused look.

"Wha- nothing, nothing's going on between me and Joy. Why would you ask that?" Mick wasn't fooled one bit. In fact, he laughed at his friend.

"Fabian it's so obvious that you two are dating and I honestly don't know how no one else has noticed." The boy still tried to deny it as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Why would you keep it a secret? You're not ashamed of dating her are you?" It suddenly occurred to Mick that it could be the complete opposite. "Is she embarrassed to date you?" the blonde asked slowly.

"No! Look, it's nothing, alright? Yes, we're dating, there are you happy now?" Fabian admitted. His best friend smiled and nodded yes in response. "We just haven't told anyone yet because really it's no one's business to know." The athletic male nodded in agreement. He could understand that because after all it was their private lives and they didn't have to tell anyone if they didn't want to.

"You know Fabes it's actually kind of a relief that you two are finally together. I mean it was bound to happen eventually the way you two acted around each other. Amber always thought you two would make a good couple. I have to say I agree actually." Fabian raised an eyebrow at the boy before breaking out laughing, making Mick laugh as well.

"Thanks Mick," he said gratefully. The shorter boy started to head back to their room and the taller followed. When they got there behind closed doors Mick brushed against Fabian, hitting him gently on the arm. "What was that?" Fabian asked with a confused look but yet with a smile at the same time.

"So…" he started. Fabian sat down on his bed and took a book out of his bag.

"So what?" the boy repeated. His blonde friend plopped down on the bed next to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"What exactly are you and Joy planning for later, huh? Don't deny it Fabes, I overheard you two talking. Just because it's whispering doesn't mean you're silent. So, what is it then?" Fabian knew Mick wasn't going to let this go until he got an answer. The dark haired boy let out a sigh.

"We're just going to hang out, that's all. Maybe watch another movie like last night. Nothing too exciting, Mick." The lighter haired male sighed in disappointment.

"Well whatever you two end up doing, have fun tonight," he added, raising an eyebrow before leaving the room. Fabian just laughed.

* * *

Later that night Joy made her way down to Fabian's room after Amber and Mick had left. Patricia had spent 30 minutes talking to Joy and giving her advice about what to do and what not to do. "If you guys end up having sex make sure you don't make any stupid decisions," she told the girl. Joy's eyes went wide at that comment.

"Patricia!" she said in shock. The redhead didn't see what was so wrong.

"Oh come on Joy, don't be such a virgin. I'm not saying you _have _to, I'm just saying if it ends up happening." Joy rolled her eyes at her friend. Although when Patricia wasn't looking Joy frowned nervously while biting down on her lower lip at the possible thought that something like that could very easily happen. What if it did? She didn't have the first clue about sex. For a moment Joy contemplated whether or not to ask Patricia for more advice.

Did Patricia even know? Maybe, she thought. It was possible that she did. Joy fiddled with her fingers still thinking. She opened her mouth three times before actual words came out. "What if it does? I won't know what I'm doing." Patricia looked back at her friend and smirked. What part of that was funny?

"It's not that hard, Joy. It kind of just comes naturally anyways. Besides, if it _does _end up happening he'll probably take control of the situation anyways. Although it's not bad to show some control yourself. Whatever you do don't make it awkward by talking about it or anything like that." The brown eyed girl nodded, her pony tail swaying back and forth. She tried to remember everything that her friend had said when she got down to her boyfriend's room.

The boy gently pulled her inside when she knocked, pulling her into a surprising kiss. The girl could feel her face reddening as she smiled into the kiss. "Hey," Fabian said, finally greeting her with a smile. "So I didn't know what you wanted to do but I figured we could do whatever and then maybe watch a movie or something? I got some snacks from the kitchen too in case we get hungry or anything." Joy smiled, feeling the boy take her hand in his.

"That sounds good to me," she agreed. "Maybe we could play a board game or something, and then watch a movie?" Fabian nodded, liking the idea which Joy was glad about. During the game they flirted a bit-or a lot-and talked while making each other laugh and what not. When the game was over Joy curled up next to Fabian under the covers of his bed to watch a movie together. Her head was resting on his shoulder the entire time while her arm lay across his chest as his arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer every now and then. At one point Joy could have sworn that his hand slipped up her shirt to which she sat up slightly but didn't make anything else of it. She couldn't help thinking about what Patricia said. What if that _did _happen? In fact, it almost happened the day the first kissed.

If it could have happened then, it was even more likely to happen now which made Joy anxious, nervous and yet amused al at the same time. When the movie was over it was only 9:00pm and the couple was not tired at all. Fabian then suggested that they play a game where you had to answer any question you were asked and if you didn't answer you would have to come up with a flirty sentence or phrase and kiss the other person. Joy agreed thinking it would be interesting and fun and even let Fabian ask her the first question.

"When did you first start to like me?" Joy bit her lip trying not to smile too widely. She didn't even have to think about that one.

"When I first met you," was her response. Fabian took her hand in his and ran over it with his thumb. She looked down at the ground, thinking of a question to ask him. A good one came to mind as her face lit up. "Was I your first kiss?" Fabian laughed at this question and looked into Joy's eyes.

"My first, my second, my third; need I go on?" he asked rather flirtatiously. Joy nodded implying that he did. The dark haired boy leaned in closer to the brunette and crashed his lips onto hers and whispered in her ear. "Actually, let's change the game. Now it's a confession game instead, and it's your turn." Joy raised her eyebrows and gave it some thought.

"Okay," she whispered. "I've had a crush on you since I first met you, and you were my first kiss as well." Fabian moved closer to the girl as they were sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to ask you out last year but I was too nervous." He put his hand by her waist and waited for her to go.

"I love how you take me by the waist when we kiss, or just at times anyways." This time she was the one who moved closer.

"I love the way it feels when we kiss." He pressed his lips against hers once more, leaning into the girl. "I'm not going to lie; I want you now more than ever," he whispered, adding that last part. Joy slid her hand up his leg painfully slow.

"If you want me then take me; I'm yours." Fabian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap crashing his lips on hers as her arms snaked around his neck and fingers tangled in his hair. Joy remembered Patricia's advice and threw herself backwards so that she was underneath the brunette boy but still kissing him. Both of them had kicked off their shoes and were now fully making out on Fabian's bed. The boy deepened the kiss and slid his hand under Joy's shirt, running up and down her back. Joy moaned softly into the kiss arching her back and bringing her hands down to his waist to rest on his belt buckle. She didn't wait for approval really before undoing his belt and jeans seeing as how she didn't feel he would object after what he had just said to her.

Meanwhile the brunette male started unbuttoning her shirt on by one and sliding it off of her. He pulled away from her lips and began kissing down her neck and chest biting and nipping at her gently causing low soft moans to escape her lips as she managed to get his shirt off as well. She ran her hands through his hair again because she had nothing else to do really and closed her eyes while Fabian kissed at her bare skin soon sliding her skirt off as well at which that point she and tugged his jeans off. Their clothes just kind of flew everywhere, neither of them caring really. Fabian's hands traced up and down her sides so lightly that it sent shivers down her spine and made her feel strangely good.

The boy teased her by tracing over her skin at the waist line of her panties which drove the girl crazy. Her hand traced down his chest just so she had something to do. "Mm…" she mumbled under her breath. "God, Fabian why do you have to be such a tease like that?" The boy smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. He toyed with her for another minute before unclasping her bra-letting it fall to the ground-and sliding her panties off of her painfully slow as to tease her more. She pulled down the boy's boxers as it was pretty clear that they actually were going through with this.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fabian asked her, touching his lips to hers but not actually kissing her. "Losing your virginity at only sixteen could have its disadvantages." He was only purely teasing her and she knew that.

"Stop messing around Fabian, I want this as much as you do. I mean this is a nice way, but just shut up." She crashed her lips onto his once more and felt him coming closer to her. This was it.


End file.
